Dust collection has become increasingly important while cutting materials such as wood, brick or cement, or while performing other similar tasks. Without a dust shroud, debris is typically scattered over a wide area. It is desirable to contain the dust which is created for several reasons. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the workplace cleaner and to minimize the time necessary to clean up afterwards. While cutting cement or brick, for example, fine dust is often created which is spread over a large distance and can be quite difficult to clean up afterwards. It is also desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the same from getting into the tool itself, as the fine dust will causing premature failure of the bearings, motor, etc. Additionally, debris such as concrete or brick dust poses a health risk to the machine operator and others who may breathe it. It is thus desirable to collect the dust to minimize any exposure to the dust.
Cutoff saws are often used for cutting wood, tile or brick during construction projects. As discussed above, it is desirable to contain the dust to reduce cleanup and tool wear as well as avoiding health issues. Where the tool is used in a finished home or building, such as when performing a repair or a remodel of the location, it is often required to contain the dust so as to avoid damage to the finished building and the items in the building. Cutoff saws, however, have proven difficult to effectively capture the dust. The use of the cutoff saw typically requires that a fairly large portion of the blade is exposed, making dust collection more difficult. The dust collection device can not obscure the blade and interfere with the use of the saw. Additionally, the blade is usually a large diameter and moves at a high speed and tends to forcefully disperse the dust from the tool, making dust collection more difficult. Moreover, the fine dust created when cutting with a cutoff saw has proven a difficulty because the filters are quickly clogged, subsequently reducing the airflow through the dust collector and thereby reducing the effectiveness in capturing the dust.
Previous attempts at collecting dust from a cutoff saw have been unsatisfactory. Many of these simply do not adequately collect the dust and debris. Those that initially capture the dust will quickly become clogged with dust and lose effectiveness.
Thus there is a need for a cutoff saw which effectively captures the cutting dust and debris. There is a need for a dust collection device which does not interfere with the use of the saw. There is a need for a device which captures dust without quickly losing efficiency, and which has a filter which is easily cleaned or renewed.